1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound-generation controlling apparatus, a method of controlling the sound-generation controlling apparatus, and a program recording medium, which allow a user to give a performance, feeling as if he or she is playing acoustic drums.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, foot pedals were used for playing bass drums composing an acoustic drum set. When the foot pedal is pressed down by a player, a beater of the foot pedal strikes the bass drums to generate sounds.
A drum set (hereinafter, referred to as the “electronic drum set”) assembled as an electronic musical instrument is constructed such that an instruction of generating a sound of the bass drum is given when a foot pedal device is pressed down by the player in a manner similar to the player's motion of pressing down the foot pedal device of the acoustic drum set. The electronic drum set provided with the foot pedal device of the above type is disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-182643.
But, even if played in the manner similar to the player's playing the acoustic drum set, the electronic drum set disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-182643 does not generate sounds at the same timings as the acoustic drum set generates the sounds. Therefore, this disadvantage involved in the electronic drum set invites a problem that does not allow the player to play the electronic drum set with a feeling of playing the acoustic drum set.
The foot pedal described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-182643 is simply composed of a collection of switches. Therefore, when pressed down to a predetermined amount, the switch of the foot pedal is made to turn on to generate a sound. But the foot pedal of the acoustic drum set does not generate a sound as far as it is not pressed down at a rate more rapid than a predetermined rate regardless of the pressed-down amount. The electronic drum set disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-182643 has the disadvantage described above and does not allow the player to give the performance with a feeling of playing the acoustic drum set.